Hollywood Isn't What It's Cut Out To Be
by Chaerinnie
Summary: Follow Robert Pattinson and Demi Lovato through a series of five one-shots as they try to make a relationship work in Hollywood. Demi/Rob.
1. Chapter 1

**Rob's POV**

* * *

><p>"And cut!" Bill yelled. "Let's take five guys!"<p>

I was glad for the break, mainly because we were doing over night shoots and I was tired as hell. But more importantly I wanted to call my girl to see how she was doing. I don't think I could go much longer without hearing from her, just to make sure that she was okay.

We weren't allowed cell phones on set for fear that someone might leak some pictures or actual video footage. It happened two months ago when someone idiot leaked the honeymoon footage which is why I was here again doing reshoots for this movie. I don't even understand why someone would do that! Especially maliciously when it was raw footage, not even what they were going to see.

Those people were dicks who just wanted to be annoying. I mean, if they were going to sell the footage that would make sense. A whole bunch of us worked so hard on this movie and they just blew it.

"Rob!" a voice called from behind me. I recognized it instantly. _Great, it's Kristen. Couldn't she give me a break?_

Forcing a smile on my face, I turned to see her making her way towards me, a big smile on her face.

"Where are you going?" she asked in her usual boyish voice. _Who the hell did she think she was, asking me where I was going? My mother?_

Trying to be as polite as possible, I answered her. "I was just going to call, Demi and see how she's doing."

"She's out of rehab, right?" She smirked as if she had said the smartest, yet funniest thing in the world. _Bitch._

I glared at her. "Yes, she's been out for a couple months now." She was walking a thin line and she knew it. "Is there something you want?"

She shrugged. "No, I just wanted to see how _you _were doing. Bill said that we could have ten minutes instead." Could you believe that she actually had the nerve to wink at me in what I thought she thought was a seductive way. I really couldn't imagine her being sexy at all.

She was too skinny and her personality was just boring, non-existent. She joked about the most inappropriate things and always tried to hit on me when I had told her numerous times that I wasn't interested. And as I said earlier, her boyish voice was a killer.

She wasn't my type at all and the only reason the paparazzi linked us to be in a relationship was because our characters were. Of course, it didn't help that Summit pushed us together in the hopes of earning more money. _Greedy bastards! _I always wonder why I didn't just quit, but then I would remember the contract I had signed while doing the first movie so I would have to do all the movies. Definitely a stupid move on my part, that was for sure.

Anyway, back to Kristen because right now I just wanted to get the hell out of here and find that telephone had they had on set.

"Listen, I have to go so if you could-" she cut me off.

"Rob, Demi is nothing. She's just some fat whore who sleeps around with everyone. You need to give her up. Don't you see all the options that you have right in front of you? Together, you and I could make magic. And the press would love it because we'll finally be together. What do you say?"

I was opposed to hitting girls; my mother didn't raise me that way. But right now, I wanted to just slap this bitch so hard my hands were shaking.

"Listen," I sneered at her. "And listen well. There is no way in hell that you'll ever compare to what Demi is to me so don't even try. She's is not fat just because she's not one of those toothpicks like you are. She's perfect. And she's certainly not a whore because the last time I checked, you were the one fucking around with Taylor while you were dating Michael. Demi's the most beautiful person to me, inside and out. She's got personality and brains so if you don't like that just go to the fucking corner and sulk because I don't give a fuck!" With that, I stormed off, going in search of the telephone. When I finally found it, I couldn't be more relieved.

Quickly dialing Demi's number, I waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" she picked up on the second ring. I loved hearing her voice as it brought with it a sense of relief.

"Demi? It's me."

"Rob, are you okay? You sound upset at something." Her voice held the concern she felt for me.

"Yes, baby. I'm fine, just something that happened just now." I lied, I wasn't fine, but I didn't want to worry her. She had so much to deal with already. Telling her my problems would only burden her. "Enough about me love. How are you doing?"

"I'm perfectly fine, but you'll never believe what happened!" She sounded amused.

I felt a smile on my face. "Are you going to tell me, or taunt me?"

She laughed. "Maybe both. But why don't you tell me what's got you upset." There was that concern again.

I sighed. "It's nothing you need to worry about, love. Just something with Ms. Stewart."

She groaned. "What did she do this time, babe?"

I gave in. I knew I couldn't keep things from her for long, so I didn't bother trying. I told her everything. About what that bitch had said about her, about how I couldn't stand to hear her say those things and almost lost it, about how Kristen was the real whore. I told her everything. I didn't even know long I spoke, but she listened. Somewhere in the back on my mind I wondered why Bill hadn't called for me yet, but I really didn't care.

Demi offered me her advice, saying that people say things because sometimes they wanted to bring others down because it probably happened to them. Or sometimes, they just wanted to be funny. She opened her thoughts to me with honesty telling me of how she obviously didn't like when people said this things about her, especially when they didn't know her, but that was life. It was bound to happen at some point whether we wanted it to or not.

While Demi was in the Treatment Center in Chicago I was scared for her, but she was the strong one. We hadn't been dating then, but we met had met two months before at the VMAs and kept in touch. She was so open and honest with me that it surprised me. She was an excellent role model for kids and even adults and I'd always look up to her for that.

She was perfect to me and she was _my _girl.

"…so you just should ignore them," she concluded.

I nodded, though she couldn't see me. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I got into the little fender bender today. So I was like okay, I'm still learning to drive, it's okay as long as no one dies. And when I go to exchange numbers and insurance information with the guy who hit me, someone hit his car. It was so hilarious, but of course I didn't laugh, mainly because the guy was _huge_! Like fifty feet, he could give dad a run for his money!" She guffawed and I joined in.

"Is Santana okay?" I had no idea why she named her car that, but I didn't question her.

"I took her to the shop to get fixed; nothing major though, she just got a little dented."

"And how's the family?" I inquired.

"They're great! They've been asking about you, especially Maddie. You know she can't go a day without asking about her favorite actor," she teased.

"Well let me talk to her." Maddie was the funniest and sweetest kid I knew! I loved her like she was my little sister.

"Can't, she's on set with Eva now, but I'll let her know you called."

"And Dallas?"

"She's with her. They all are. I stayed home because I have to go get my car soon," she explained before I could ask.

I sighed. "Alright, well tell them that I miss them, okay?"

"Will do."

I saw Bill then, signaling for me to wrap up my conversation.

"I gotta go now, but call you whenever I can again. And if my mom calls you tell her the same."

"Okay, Rob. I'll hear from you later. I love you." No matter how many times I heard her say that, I couldn't get over it. It always made my heart speed up.

"I love you, too, so much. And I miss you, but I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Yes, and I miss you, too."

"Bye, love."

"Bye, Rob."

Sighing, I hung up the phone and prepared to start shooting again.

I couldn't wait until I got to be with Demi again.

My girl.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, I own NOTHING and no one, but the plot. While writing these stories, I hope to offend no one.<strong>


	2. Teen Choice Awards

**Rob's POV**

I hadn't been this excited in quite a while.

I hadn't seen Demi in a month, because I was filming. But now, filming was at the back of my mind because I was about to see her.

The last time we saw each other was on the fourth of July weekend when I had a break from filming and we only had two days together because Demi had to go to Florida to do a duet with a rapper named Timbaland. Nonetheless, we did all we could in the two days we had.

Of course, there was still the paparazzi problem to that constricted us to indoor activities, but we made it work. We spent time with Demi's family (Dallas and Maddie loved pranking me and Demi which we found annoying), played with our dogs (Demi was taking care of my dog, Bear, for me) and video chatted with my family. Everything was wonderful.

That was until we thought about the future.

What would happen when the paparazzi found out because those little snoops were bound to at some point in time? Would Demi and I be able to handle that? There wasn't a doubt in my mind that we couldn't, but still… you never know. But we agreed that when we got to the bridge we'll cross it.

Right now, the only people who knew of our relationship were my family and Demi's. And Kristen knew, too, but I doubted that she would say anything because she'd probably want everyone to think that she and I were together (Demi's words, not mine).

Right now, I was in an SUV in Los Angeles with Dean and Nick, my bodyguard and manager respectively, heading to the Teen Choice Awards 2011.

Normally, I was indifferent with award shows because it usually lacked good performances and was full of lame jokes. But since Demi was nominated for some awards, as was I, I really wanted to go to see her. I had one more week of shooting my new movie 'Cosmopolis', but was given a break and I grabbed at the opportunity, wanting to see the girl I was in love with at any chance I got.

"Nervous?" Nick asked.

"Uh… yeah," I replied.

"Well hopefully Water for Elephants will win an award, that's one of your best works."

"Thanks."

"And hopefully you'll find a pretty girl?" Dean waggled his eyebrows at me, causing us all to laugh.

"I'm not looking for any girls!" _I already had the perfect one._

"Guys, then?" Nick inquired, causing both him and Dean to laugh now while I glared at them.

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically, playing along. "Because I love me those Jonas Brothers!" _Well, I didn't really like Joe; he was after all Demi's ex, so my hating him was sort of default._

"I told you he did," Dean said to Nick.

"And you know what?" I continued. "I love _Nick_ Jonas the best! I think his name is so beautiful!"

Dean guffawed as Nick gulped audibly. "Rob, you know I don't swing that way."

I shrugged at him, leaning back in my seat. "You never know." I even threw in a wink for the hell of it.

Nick shuddered in his seat. _Good._

XxXxX

As soon as we arrived at the show, we were immediately seated. Our seats were directly in front of the stage, four rows back. Behind me were Nikki and Taylor. We quickly exchanged our greetings before I focused on Selena Gomez who was performing. Her songs were… boring. And I definitely would have preferred it if Demi would have performed instead, but Demi hadn't mentioned anything about performing so that was most likely out of the picture.

Speaking of Demi, I glanced around, hoping to get a glimpse of her at least, but nothing. I didn't even see Dallas, who Demi said was coming too.

"Who you looking for?" Dean questioned.

Quickly raking my mind, I chose the safest answer. "Kellan, is he here?"

Dean nodded and pointed to the left side of the stage (there were basically three parts that were connected and Selena was performing in the middle) where, sure enough, there stood Kellan with Ashley.

"I thought he wasn't coming," I added so my answer was more solid.

Dean nodded before turning back to the stage, tapping his foot to the music. _Was he serious?_ I held in my laugh, I'd hold this to him for years!

XxXxX

As the show dragged on, I started getting more and more restless. Where in bloody hell was my girl? She was bound to receive at least _one_ award, right?

I sighed, running my hand through my hair. Well, half my hair. The other half was still growing back. I had to cut it for 'Cosmopolis'.

"Please welcome our next presenters, from Teen Wolf, Tyler Posey and she has an inspirational new song of her own called 'One Day', Charice!" the host announced, I believe that her name was something along the lines of Kayla or something.

The crowd erupted into applause as 'One Day' started playing and Tyler and Charice made their appearance to the middle of the stage.

"For a lot of teen- I love you, too-" Tyler cut off mid sentence to address a fan before continuing. "For a lot of teens, the world can seem to be moving too fast and life can be frightening and overwhelming at times. So it's easy to lack self-confidence and motivation. So Acuvue has created the 'Acuvue Inspire Award' to go to a star who has inspired many teens."

"Demi Lovato," Charice said, making the crowd burst into applause. Even I was doing that too when I heard the name. And I swear that my heart skipped a beat at it. "Broke through with her role in the TV movie, 'Camp Rock' and her own series, 'Sonny with a Chance'. And sold out shows across the country and South America."

"But unfortunately her latest tour was cut short as Demi made the brave decision to seek help for personal issues, including depression and an eating disorder that she has been dealing with for most of her life." Way to lay it on thick Tyler, way to lay it on thick. Couldn't they have cut that part out?

Don't get me wrong, I was proud of my girlfriend and everything that she's been through. I was glad to see how far she's come and so is she, but they were embarrassing her in front of everyone because cutting and having an eating disorder was not something she was proud of. This brings me to the very reason that she deserves this award in the first place.

She tries to help at least one person from cutting themselves with her story; she tries to show them that they _are_ worth life even if people tell them otherwise. And within seven months, she's done that. _My _girl.

"So, she helped found the 'Love is Louder than the Pressure to be Perfect' campaign in conjunction with the 'JED' foundation," Tyler said and I could see someone in front nodding their head to this.

"She is such an inspiration to all of us," Charice spoke. "She also wins a Teen Choice award this year for song of the summer for 'Skyscraper'." Again, the crowd applauded and screamed, both males and females. "The 'Acuvue Inspire Award' goes to Demi Lovato!"

I swear to God that I never heard people scream this loud. 'Skyscraper' was playing and everyone was standing for Demi (I had shot straight out of my seat the moment I heard her name). I craned my neck to get a glimpse of her, but couldn't because other people in front were blocking me.

Then finally, I saw her in all her beauty (she literally took my breath away), making her way up the stairs to the stage. She was dress in a pretty yellow dress with a train. _Hey, I'm a guy! I don't know much about dresses. _But as she reached the top stair, she missed the step completely, and ended up laying on the stomach on the stage.

Multiple gasps went through the crowd at Demi's fall, but I started laughing at the situation. She was always the klutz!

Demi quickly picked herself up before Tyler could help her and mumbled something to him. She went to the right to touch fans' hands before going to the microphone.

"Hi! Thank you so much!" She chirped, her cheeks tainted pink; she was most likely embarrassed from her tumble. Her eyes scanned the crowd; she was searching for someone. "Well first of all, I just wanna say thank you to Acuve- Acuvo-" she messed up the name, making me laugh again. God, I loved this girl. "I can't even speak; I'm so nervous right now. Um, and Teen Choice. First of all, thank you. Y-you guys are who did this for me. I couldn't have made it through the incredible journey that I went through without your help and your strength that got me through it." I was probably the only one still standing, but I didn't care. Demi's eyes found mine then and I smiled at her. Her blush deepened and she stopped looking around like she had before. "You guys are what got me through this last year. I love you so much," she stared at me intently when she said this. I got what she was intending and mouthed back "I love you, too," to her. "Love is louder," she continued, breaking our gaze and smiling a bit, her blush deepening even further, making her really red in the face. "I love you guys so much, thank you!"

As she left the stage, I took my seat only to be met with knowing looks from Nick and Dean.

"What?" I asked them, playing dumb.

They both shrugged. "Nothing." But it was obvious that they knew.

XxXxX

"ROB THIS WAY!"

"GIVE ME A BIG SMILE ROB!"

"A LITTLE TO YOUR LEFT ROB!"

The paparazzi were screaming at me all different instructions as their cameras flashed over and over again. It was blinding, but I was used to this.

"HOLD THAT BOARD UP ROB!"

"NICE AND STURDY! NICE AND STURDY!"

Turns out I had won two awards myself. One for Water for Elephants and another for Choice Vampire. And for the latter, I spoke about blood cancer and the new foundation I was in dealing with that. I was glad that I didn't win best kiss this year like I did two years previous, mainly because it was with Kristen for 'Eclipse'.

Since I had gotten to the show late, I decided to go meet some fans and take some photos after the show. Maybe even do some interviews. It was always good to give back because I didn't get here myself. It was the fans who stood by me through everything and I did whatever I could to repay them.

I turned to walk a bit further down the blue, mind you, carpet only to be met with familiar brown eyes.

The flashes were even more uncontrollable than before. The paparazzi were in a frenzy of photo-taking and shouting at Demi and me.

"POSE TOGETHER!"

"TAKE SOME PICTURES WITH EACH OTHER!"

"DO AN OVER-THE-SHOULDER PLEASE DEMI!"

"ROB THROW YOUR ARM AROUND HER!"

Walking over to her, I pulled her into a hug, inhaling her sweet scent. She sighed in contentment into my shoulder. I pulled away to look her over.

"You okay?" I inquired, trying not to make things look too friendly for the paparazzi.

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine. Congratulations on the win by the way." I smiled broadly.

"Back at ya! That cancer bites foundation sounds great!"

"Yeah it is, but not nearly as great as your fall!" I laughed.

She glared at me, slapping my arm playfully. "Shut up!"

"POSE TOGETHER GUYS!"

"GIVE US SOME SMILES ROB, DEMI!"

She wrapped her arm around my waist and I did the same with her. Together, we both smiled for the cameras. This was our first public sighting with each other. However, they didn't know that we were a couple…yet.

I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and turned to my right to see who.

"Alright Rob, let's go do some interviews," Nick suggested.

I nodded reluctantly and turned to Demi, bending to whisper in her ear.

"I gotta go do some interviews, but we'll talk later right?"

"Okay," she nodded. "Later."

XxXxX

Somehow, Demi and I ended up having interviews right next to each other. I could hear what her reporter was asking whilst listening to mine.

"And where's Kristen, Robert?" my reporter asked.

_Was this the only question that they knew?_

"Um, she's in London filming."

"I suppose that you're going to visit her soon?"

Nick cut in for me. "Excuse me, no personal questions."

He pulled me over to the reporter Demi was speaking to to wait for an interview.

"And one lest question, Miss Lovato," said the woman reporting. "The fans have been dying to know. Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

Upon hearing the question, Demi laughed and I stifled mine.

"Well, Jacob is pretty hot. You know, with all those pecks. So team Jacob," she said jokingly. _She was joking, right?_

The reporter pointed over to me and when Demi caught sight of me she laughed harder.

"Did I say Jacob?" Demi backtracked. "I meant Edward. I'd even write a love song for him!"

I bet she would, right?

My girl.


	3. Beach With My Girl

**Rob's POV**

"Are you sure that there are no paparazzi here?" Demi asked me, gazing around at the beach. She was double checking.

I had already surveyed the area to find no one, not even people who came here for fun. It was deserted. And there was a peacefulness that loomed over the area.

Neither of our bodyguards was here because we just wanted it to be us, so Demi was extra careful.

"No, I'm not sure, but who cares if they find out? I've said it before and I'll say it again. I love you. If the paparazzi finds out well that's that. The world can know I love you or we can know. Just us. But I want to just relax today, how often do we get to do this?"

"Never."

"Exactly." I nodded. "Let's make the best of it." I extended my hand out to her.

Smiling, she got out of her car. She grabbed both of our towels and the food we packed before locking the car. She took my hand in hers and we walked towards a tree in a comfortable silence.

Every so often, my eyes would trail over her body. She was perfect. Just the right size. And if I might add that she had great boobs and a sexy ass._ She_ was hot as hell, so let's just say that she didn't lack in the physical department.

I was a lucky guy.

We set down our stuff under a shady tree before stripping into out swim suits.

"I really need to get a tan," I mumbled as I gazed down at my bare chest. I wasn't as self-conscious as I was before because for 'Cosmopolis', I was playing one of those Master of the Universe so I had to have like seven percent body fat and work out. I had a bit of a six pack, but nothing too over exaggerated.

Demi laughed at me.

"As if you don't need a tan too…" I trailed off as my eyes finally settle on her body.

I stared at her wide eyed. _F-uc-k! I was extremely lucky._

Seeing my staring in awe, she folded her arms self-consciously over her chest.

"Don't do that," I mumbled.

Her eyes were glued to the floor, refusing to meet mine. "Do what?"

I pulled her hands away from her chest. "That."

She struggled against my hold, but in the end lost as I pulled her closer to me.

I angled her chin up so she could look at me.

"Demi, there's no need to hide from me. Here's nothing wrong with your body. In fact, I happen to think that you're the fucking hottest girl that I've ever seen in my life," I stated honestly.

She smiled a bit. "You really think so?"

"Hell yeah! Now let's get going into the water before I do something ungentlemanly."

Smacking her ass, I raced off into the water, a guffaw escaping me the whole way there at her shocked expression.

I didn't stop moving forward as my feet touched the cold water. Instead, as I got deep enough, I broke into a swim. I didn't go too far out, just until the water reached my chest.

I glanced back to the tree to see that Demi was still there, but now she was applying sun block.

"You live in California!" I shouted to her. "There's sun there every day, what do you need sun block for?"

"Mark my words Rob," she called back. "You _will_ get sun burn if you don't out any of this on! You should come get some!"

"I doubt that I will get burnt!"

She shrugged at me, a knowing look on her face. "If you say so, Rob!"

"Come in here before I come get you, lady!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

She made her way to me slowly, but surely. She was doing this on purpose; I playfully glared at her.

When she was close enough, I encircled my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her arms went around my neck.

"You know," I started. "They say that if you kiss underwater, your love will last forever. Just a thought."

She raised both her eyebrows at me, a smirk playing on her lips. "I didn't hear that one before."

"Maybe we should try it."

"Tell you what, Rob. Go put some sun block on then comeback." She pulled away from me, laughing.

I pouted. "Demi!" I whined.

"Nope, so go!"

I marched, well I tried to seeing as I was in water, over to the tree with our stuff and looked around for the sun block.

However, my search was cut short when I heard Demi scream.

My eyes snapped up to her form in the water to see that she appeared to be fine. There wasn't any blood in the water or anything, so she wasn't bitten by something. But she was looking down at the water as if she was trying to see the bottom with her back facing me.

"What's wrong, Demi?" I called to her.

"M-my top!"

"What about it?" I yelled back, making my way over to her. "I'm coming in!"

"No!" She stopped me in my tracks.

"Why not!"

"I- just _don't_ come here! It's nothing important!" I continued over to her.

"Well if it's nothing important, then it doesn't matter if I see what's wrong. Did the strap burst or something?" I was standing behind her now.

"Rob!" she groaned. "I told you not to come. I'm fine."

"So why won't you even turn around?"

"Because something happened…"

"What hap-?" I stopped mid sentence after I turn her around myself to see what the problem was.

She was covering her bare chest with her hands. I stifled a laugh even as I was extremely turned on.

"Where did your top go?"

She glared at me. "This isn't funny. Help me find it, please?"

"Okay."

And after a full ten minutes of searching (well, I didn't really _want_ to find her top, she looked better without one), we still didn't find it.

"Your top was blue, Demi. It'd be extremely hard to find it…"

She sighed. "You're right. Let's go back then."

"We just got here. Don't let a misplaced top stop us. If it helps, I'm not wearing a shirt either."

She groaned. "Why am I with you again?"

I laughed at that.

"Because I'm super sexy."

"Oh right."

Leaning down, I gave her forehead a kiss. "We can go if you're ready."

"I'm not ready, but it's kinda awkward to be at the beach without a top. Especially with someone else here."

"I'll probably be seeing those in time anyway," I mumbled lowly.

She heard me. "Rob!" She playfully slapped me. Meaning, she removed one of her hands from her breast to do so. _Heaven_, was the only thought that came to my mind.

Her eyes went wide as she realized what I was looking at before quickly covering herself again.

"I'd hit you again, but that means that I'll have to remove my hand so consider yourself lucky."

"Oh, I'm _very _lucky." I winked at her before standing next to her. I held out my hand for her to take. "I promise I won't watch," I said, meaning it. I faced forward to show her that I was serious.

I heard her sigh before I held her hand in mine.

As we walked back to the beach, a light was flashed in our direction. Paparazzi.


	4. Captain Dougwash

**A/N: Sorry for being a lazy bitch. I kinda forgot about this story. Okay, no, I didn't, I just had a bit of a block. But I'm back! Thank you to anyone who reviewed. It means a lot, so thank you to you reviewers. Now, being completely random, I just realized that in the summary of this story it says five one-shots. Does that even make sense? Because it's kinda like a story with only five chapters, but… I'll change it. Read on.**

**Oh! And I didn't re-read this so you will find more mistakes than that of the previous three chapters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rob's POV<br>**

I had been told many times that being famous wasn't easy, but never really paid attention to it. That was just something everyone said, right?

Wrong. It was utterly true. People always wanted to know what you thought about things, what you liked and who you were dating and it was completely infuriating! All I ever wanted was to live like a normal guy and do things any other bloke would. I wanted to go to pubs and drunk until I was incoherent, I wanted to just be able to walk down the street without someone trying to jump me, but most of all, I wanted to spend time with the girl I love without having people bombarding us, asking questions and taking our pictures. I didn't want to followed or have my every move criticized and I was bloody sure Demi didn't either.

We tried as best as we could to just make things work since the paparazzi found out about us, but something always went wrong. There were always distractions and things suddenly popping up that we never anticipated.

Eventually we decided to take a break which only made things worse.

My heart literally ached because Demi wasn't here and I only had sleepless nights for the past week or two. The paparazzi were even worse than before, coming at us when we were alone. So I tried to stay away from the public eye as much as possible. I think Demi did, too. I wasn't completely sure (we decided to break all ties with each other for a while). I hoped she was fine.

Then one day, I couldn't take it, I just had to call her. So I picked up the phone and dialed her number, much like I did when I was filming. There was still that atmosphere of desperation, except for different reasons.

The phone rang precisely four times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Dallas?"

"Rob? Are you okay? You sound… not yourself?"

I loved Dallas like a sister, but right now, I really wanted to speak to Demi.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I please speak to Demi?"

Pause.

"But didn't you two-"

"I know we did, but please. I really need to speak to her; it's important. Please Dallas?"

"She isn't home at the moment, Rob."

I sighed in frustration. "Where is she?"

"In London," she answered.

"London? What's she doing there?" I asked, confusion lacing my voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Just yesterday she was asked to collaborate with McFly so she headed up there."

"The pop group?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Pause. She sighed. "You should call her cell phone… I'm positive that she'll answer."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Dallas."

"Rob?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? _Really_ okay I mean."

It was my turn to sigh. "I don't really know."

"Hang in there, okay? Everything'll work out just fine."

"I hope so," I replied. "Can you just tell me one thing?"

"Anything."

"How is she? Is she happy?"

"To be honest… she's a freaking mess. I can tell that you are, too. I know it's not really my place to do anything, but maybe this break didn't work out for the best. I know there's the paparazzi and press problem, but I really do believe that the both of you will find a way to overcome them."

"Thanks, Dallas… that really does mean a lot."

"You're welcome. Call if you need anything else."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and took a moment to let Dallas' words sink in.

She was 100% right. If we tried hard enough to make this relationship work, then it will. I always knew that when you truly loved someone nothing could keep the two of you apart and I was genuinely starting to feel that now.

I dialed Demi's cell phone.

_Ring._

_Ring._

"Captain Dougwash speaking, how may I help yee?" a male voice answered.

What? Did he just say Captain Dougwash? This surely had to be the wrong number.

"Um… may I speak to Demi please?"

"Aye, aye matey!"

I heard the phone being rested down before hearing some shuffling in the background.

"Demi?" the voice called.

"Yeah, Dougie?" Upon hearing her voice, my heart skipped a beat. We hadn't spoken in so long, but I recognized it immediately. Cheesy, I know, but true. There were just some feelings that only lovers experienced. Something special.

"It's Captain Dougwash actually, but Dougie would suffice. Please don't make the same mistake again, young grasshopper."

"I won't," Demi laughed.

"Phone for you, by the way."

I heard footsteps as they grew louder and louder until I heard Demi's voice clearly.

"Hello?"

"Demi."

Pause. Sob. "Rob."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger, one of my least favorite things in the world, but we must face them. So this chapter is kinda short, but to make up (or what I hope will make up) for it, I promise to try to bring you the last chapter sooner. And I keep my promises… sometimes ;) <strong>


	5. Mood Swings

**Ahh! This is it. We've come to the end of the story. I hope you guys like it. Sorry for the long wait. Please R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rob's~ 10 years later (Demi- 27 yrs., Rob-33 yrs.)<strong>

I was oddly calmed by the sound of my wife's even breathing as she slept soundly beside me. Even in sleep she looked happy and glowing. Pregnancy suited her well. Though, I could do without all the mood swings, but that was after all part of it. You either took it all or left it all.

Her hand cradled her six month pregnant belly which held my child. _Our_ child. Just the thought of having a child with this beautiful woman made me smile. I had everything I could ever ask for and more.

I shifted on the bed to gently pull up Demi's shirt, exposing her stomach. She stirred slightly, but did not wake. I rubbed her stomach gently before placing a small kiss on the baby bump. I sighed in contentment.

"Hi, baby," I greeted, knowing my child wouldn't be able to hear or understand me. "Are you being good for mommy? I hope you are. Don't give her too much trouble, okay? You have all the time in the world to play football when you come _out_ of there." I laughed softly, laying my head down on the bed and rubbing Demi's stomach. "I bet you'll be just like your mommy. You'll have her strength and determination and love. And, of course, you'll have her eyes."

"I was really hoping she'd have your eyes," Demi's sleepy voice caught my attention. I turned to look up at her, only to see her smiling down at me. I crawled back up the bed and buried my head in her neck, snuggling close to my wife.

"Yours are so much nicer," I stated honestly. "How long have you been up? Did I wake you?"

"Since the football part. Very considerate of you, Rob," she joked. "But I don't think she can hear you and if she does, she's not listening.

"I'll have to take her to a game sometime."

"I bet she'll like that. Are you trying to get her to pick her favorite parent already? Because it doesn't count now."

"Damn," I swore. "I'll just have to try harder then."

"I swear to God, Rob, if the first word out of my child's mouth is 'damn' or anything else like that, it's me and you," she threatened, only half serious.

I wrapped my arm around her and shifted lower onto her chest, smiling devilishly. Boobs did get bigger with pregnancy, one thing I loved. "Consider me warned."

We laid there in silence for a bit, enjoying the peace. It was only a matter of time before we'd be wishing for sleep. The time when we'd have to change diapers, and feed our child and take care of her at all hours.

"You know, we're going to have the prettiest daughter in Hollywood if she looks anything like you," Demi declared.

"I'll never understand women," I sighed. Did she honestly think that? The idea was so laughable to me. Demi was the most gorgeous girl in the world for me; I know my daughter would definitely look like her.

"I just hope the PR keep to themselves. We've been MIA for what? Almost a year. You'd think that they'd give up right?"

I shook my head, exasperatedly. "What dicks."

"Language Rob!" Demi scolded, causing me to laugh. "I'm just saying that they're people who are far more important and interesting than us, but we have to remember that the paparazzi have families to feed, too."

"They're still dicks," I mumbled, too low for her to hear.

"What was th- Oh!" she said abruptly.

I sat upright, concerned. "Is everything all right?" Tears were streaming down her face now as she smiled at me. Was she happy or…? Women were tricky beings. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Nothing," she laughed. "I'm just so happy, Rob. I love you so much!"

I stared at her in shock. I knew she had mood swings, but this was just creepy. "Are you sure that you're all right?"

She nodded, wiping her tears away. She reached up to pull my head down to hers, pressing her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. No matter how much we did this, I knew I'd never get tired of it. Demi, and now my baby, were my everything no matter what happened.

I pulled away from her after a while, grasping for breath. I smiled softly at her as I leaning my forehead against hers. "Are you trying to get pregnant again?"

"I don't mind," she murmured. "As long as you carry the baby this time."

"Yeah, in my armpits."

She laughed at that. "They'd be nice and warm there!"

"_They'd_?" I questioned with a smile. "How many more kids are you planning on having?"

"I don't know. How many would you like?"

"Three kids total." For me, that was perfect. They, hopefully, wouldn't be too much of a handful and they wouldn't get lonely. Three, after all, was practically a party. Lucky bloke I'd be, too with such a family.

"Yeah, that sounds good with me. Let's just try not to get seven. I'm not Angelina freaking Jolie." I would've told her that if I had said 'freaking' she would've busted me for it, but kept it in.

"We could have eleven, our very own football team. They'd be like Messi and everything!"

"The only way we'll have eleven kids is if we adopt eight," she stated, completely serious.

"No problem," I laughed.

She took the sheet off her body and got out of bed, saying that she was hungry. We both headed down to the kitchen to see what we could get. We had both learned to cook, seeing as before neither of us could've and Demi needed to give the baby some healthy food to eat. She refused processed or ready-made foods.

"Do you want something too, babe?" She asked as she dug around in the fridge.

"No thanks, I'm good."

She shrugged. "Suit yourself."

I watched as she pulled out some pickles, milk and peanut butter then got some bread from the counter and proceeded to make a pickle and peanut butter sandwich with milk at the side. It seemed she didn't quite have everything because she got some strawberry jelly and put that on, too.

I stared at her in disgust as she ate her sandwich, clearly enjoying it. "How can you eat that?"

She looked up at me. "It's good. You want a bite?"

"No, I'll definitely pass," I replied, scrunching up my nose. "That's disgusting!"

She showed me her middle finger. "Suck it."

"Already have."

She laughed, throwing a piece of bread at my head which only grazed my hair. "Why am I with you again?" Déjà vu.

"Because I'm super sexy and the father of your child." Okay, maybe only the second part was true, but it was fun joking around anyway.

"You say that _all_ the time!"

"There's nothing you can do about it, it's permanent now." I gestured to the ring on her finger.

We talked about everything as she finished her sandwich. Conversation always flowed easily between us and if there was a silence, if was never awkward. I loved that about us. We were just comfortable with each other.

"You ready to go back upstairs?" I inquired after she had finished her sandwich. I glanced at the time out of the corner of my eye, _11:39 p.m._ "It's late."

"Yeah," she yawned as she took my hand and led me upstairs. I always knew there was a reason why guys let girls walk in front. Demi's ass was ace, plain and simple. "Stop staring at my butt, Rob,"

She said without turning back. She knew me too well.

"I wasn't," I lied. "Just admiring the pants you're wearing."

I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. "Right."

Stepping into our bedroom, I quietly closed the door behind us and joined Demi in the bed underneath the comforter. She turned so her back was to me as I wrapped my arm around her waist, spooning her. I placed a kiss to the nape of her neck.

"I love you, Demi," I said, meaning every word.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm trying to sleep."

Did I mention that I hated mood swings?

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to whoever read and an even bigger thank you to those who reviewed. <strong>


End file.
